Splash!
by Kaya Jade
Summary: An accident on a patrol leaves Batgirl very angry with Robin. TimCass


**Note:** Hi. I'm new in the Bat universe so forgive me any mistakes I might have done with continuity. I hope you'll enjoy this little piece of fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**Note#2: **This is unbetaed therefore any mistakes are mine.  
**Disclaimer : **Time Warner and DC Comics own all characters mentioned in this story. I have absolutely no profit from this and I don't expect one. Although some comments would be nice.

* * *

**Splash!**

By

**Kaya Jade**

* * *

"Cass, wait!"

"I not talk!"

Very angry and very wet Cassandra Cain swiped on her decel line into the Clocktower, not bothering that the sensors Oracle had installed on the windows were being hit by water dripping from her cape, hair and practically everything, setting them off. She was followed by very distraught Tim Drake who was apologizing to her over and over again. Barbara Gordon, the Oracle, wheeled from her working room to see what the commotion was about and grinned at what she saw. Wet Cassandra Cain was an amusing sight. However, wet Cassandra meant also angry Cassandra and angry Cassandra was scary Cassandra, especially for one Tim Drake. _What the poor guy has done_, Barbara mused as she let her presence be known.

"Cass? What happened?"

"Tim stupid!" Cassandra exlaimed, taking off her cowl. "That happen! I am in bathroom," she announced then and went past Barbara to her old room. She emerged few seconds later with some dry clothes and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Ow!" Barbara commented as the thud reverberated around the room. "She's pretty pissed off. Any idea why, Boy Wonder?"

Tim, who had also taken off his mask, sighed.

"It was an accident and I apologized at least one hundred times during last ten minutes. But she will have none of it."

"Wanna tell me more?"

"Well," Tim started. "We were on the patrol and got to the docks. There was a group of men who had another man on the ground and they were kicking him. We intervened."

* * *

_Two caped figures emerged from the shadows and jumped on the unsuspecting men. Before the attackers had time to defend themselves, half of them were on the ground, unconscious. Batgirl and Robin worked in tandem, quickly disposing of the threat the men might have posed. In less than two minutes it was over. Robin turned to help the man while Batgirl tied up the assailants._

_"Are you all right?" Robin asked._

_"Yes, thank you very much. I ... I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come," the man stammered out. He looked like a clerk. He probably works for some company in here, Tim thought._

_"Don't you need to go to hospital? To check if something's broken?"_

_"That's a good idea. I have a car nearby. I was going to it when they attacked me. I'm going to do as you said. Thank you once again."_

_Robin watched the man 'til he was sure he was safely in his car and then turned to Batgirl. She stood on the pier, most of the men lying bound at her feet. There were two left and Robin went to help her when one of them stood up and pulled out a gun. Batgirl had her back to him and was leaning over the other man so she couldn't see him. Robin cried out a warning and then jumped. He collided with her, sending her out of the bullet's path. He rolled and kicked and the man felt down, the gun falling to the ground. Robin quickly tied him and then looked around for Batgirl. The sound of splashing water alerted him to a figure under the pier whose eyes were shooting daggers at him._

* * *

"And then I helped her out of the water and said I was sorry but she just scowled at me and said I had been stupid. Then she took off and I followed her, apologizing all the way. You can see for yourself how much effect that had," Tim finished his story with a frown.

"Tim, I don't want to look like I side with Cass but she is right to be angry," Barbara said.

"What? I saved her life there."

"Yes. And I'm sure she appreciates it. Or she will, once she calms down," she glanced at the door to bathroom, not noticing the slight gap behind which stood Cassandra, hearing everything that was being said. "But I think," Barbara continued, "that you overreacted. The warning would be enough. No, listen. She is Cassandra Cain, probably the only 'normal' human on this planet who has faster reflexes than Batman. You didn't need to push her out of the harm's way."

"I know. But ... but," he looked away. "The truth is I was worried about her. I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. I care about her too much. And I want to protect her even if she is capable of doing it herself better than I ever will. I don't want to lose her, Babs."

"I understand Tim," Barbara laid one hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Cassandra silently closed the door so they wouldn't see her. Tim cared about her and it was the reason why he had done it. The thought confused her. Of course, she knew they were friends but something in Tim's voice and the way he was fidgeting on the couch told her there was more to it than just mere friendship. She looked at her soaked things. She couldn't stay angry at him. Not after what she had heard. She sighed. But she couldn't continue on the patrol in a wet costume. She should do something to him as a revenge. Not drastic, of course. He meant well. Just ... her eyes rested on something in the bathroom which Babs had forgotten to put back into a closet. She smiled. Turnabout's fair play. She picked the object up and tiptoed to the sink.

* * *

Meanwhile Tim still sat in the living room. Barbara wheeled back to her workroom to see if there were any messages left for Oracle. As she wanted to get back she saw Cass emerge from the bathroom and ... was it a bucket full of water behind her back? Barbara decided that it was safer for her to stay in her workroom. _I hope they'll tidy it afterwards_, she thought with a smile and shut the door.

Cassandra put the bucket on the ground just out of Tim's sight but within her reach.

"Tim?" she called out.

"Cass!" he spun around. "Are you still angry?"

"Maybe."

"Could you forgive me? Please? I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

Tim didn't like the gleaming light in her eyes but her forgiveness meant a lot for him.

"Anything," he confirmed. She smiled, a little deviously for his taste but he couldn't back out now.

"Come here."

He complied albeit a bit reluctantly. He stopped about a feet from her.

"Close eyes."

He did so. In the next moment he was hit into the face with contents of the bucket. Cold, wet water. Very cold water. He spluttered and coughed as he unwillingly inhaled some of the liquid. When he finally got his mouth and nose working he looked up to see Cassandra with a huge smile on her face.

"What ... what was that?"

"Revenge," she announced gleefully.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" he asked hopefully. Cassandra cocked her head as if thinking about it and very slowly nodded.

"Yes."

Tim smiled and Cassandra pushed him towards the bathroom.

"You wet. Towels in bathroom. Dry. Then we go Cave and tell Bruce."

Tim's smile faded. They would have to explain why they were back from patrol two hours earlier and why both their costumes were wet. Great. And if Dick got wind of this... Tim groaned to himself. He didn't want to imagine the teasing. And... His musings were interrupted by a hand on his arm. Cassandra stood there, something strange in her eyes. She quickly leaned to him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "For caring," she explained and dashed into the workroom. Tim stood in the hall, his hand slowly going to his face. To hell with Dick and Bruce and everything. He got kissed by Cassandra Cain. He smiled again but this smile wasn't going to disappear from his face.

* * *

**The end Note#3:** So what do you think? My first Batman fic. I hope you liked it. Let me know.


End file.
